Computers have become highly integrated in the workforce, in the home, in mobile devices, and many other places. Computers can process massive amounts of information quickly and efficiently. Software applications designed to run on computer systems allow users to perform a wide variety of functions including business applications, schoolwork, entertainment and more. Software applications are often designed to perform specific tasks, such as word processor applications for drafting documents, or email programs for sending, receiving and organizing email.
Today's smart phones use software applications to perform a wide variety of functionality. In some cases, this functionality may include the ability to pay for items using a mobile payment system. Such a mobile payment system may allow users to pay for items at a store or over the internet using their phone.